Good Girl Go Bad
by Cho-Hime
Summary: Hinata acaba de ser trocada por outra. E que melhor forma de se vingar do que ficar com o melhor amigo do seu ex? Mas será que foi mesmo uma boa ideia? HinataXSasuke Quem não gosta não precisa ler


**Ola a todos!!!**

**Eu sei que muitas pessoas nao curtem o casal SasukeXHinata, e particularmente nao eh meu preferido, mas eu achei a historia... Sei la, com potencial. Quem nao gosta nao precisa ler, mas tambem nao precisa falar mal, ok?**

**Aproveitem...**

* * *

**Good Girl Go Bad**

Pouquíssimas pessoas já tinham visto Hyuga Hinata furiosa e existia um bom motivo para isso: ela raramente ficava furiosa. Levava muito para fazer a quieta herdeira se enfurecer.

Geralmente ela se sentiria triste, deprimida ou envergonhada antes, mas dessa vez não. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Hinata estava realmente irritada.

Ela só não tinha certeza de quem era o objeto de toda sua fúria, se a vida, se o destino, se ela mesma, ou se Uzumaki Naruto.

Se ela soubesse que ter sido uma boa menina teria resultado tão inútil ela teria feito diferente. Ela teria sido má, esperta, viva... Quem ela queria enganar? Ela não tinha sequer um osso maldoso em todo o seu corpo.

Mas no momento ela queria ter.

Depois de um ano e meio de namoro Naruto a trocara por Haruno Sakura. Sem mais nem menos. Se ela soubesse que ele estava infeliz com ela, que ele tinha alguma reclamação ela certamente teria feito algo a respeito. Teria tentado mudar o que quer que o estivesse incomodando. Teria feito o que fosse, tudo para que ele ficasse, mas esse não tinha sido o caso.

Sakura tinha simplesmente aparecido, dizendo que estava cansada de esperar Sasuke e que queria ele. Assim, sem mais nem menos, sem a menor consideração pelo relacionamento que a herdeira e o ninja falante tinham. E Naruto pulou na hora pela chance que ele sempre esperara, dizendo a Hinata simplesmente que ele "tinha certeza de que ela entenderia".

E ela? Quem ia entender e ajudar a ela?

Ino, que ao longo dos anos se tornara sua melhor amiga, dissera que vingança era a melhor idéia. Que ela devia fazer algo para acabar com os dois. Mas se Hinata fosse bem realista ela sabia que nunca teria coragem de fazer isso. Ela simplesmente não conseguia desejar mal as pessoas por muito tempo.

No fim Ino reclamou e conseguiu convencer a morena a pelo menos sair e cair na gandaia, nem que fosse para afogar as mágoas. Hinata concordou, mesmo sem querer. Ela nunca tinha sido uma garota de festejar demais, mas se ajudasse de alguma forma a diminuir a dor que ela sentia no momento ela faria sem problemas.

E quando Ino exigiu que Hinata deixasse a loira produzi-la a Hyuga simplesmente concordou. Afinal, já que ela estava indo para o inferno que ela fizesse com estilo.

Ela se arrependeu quando Ino terminou...

Não que tivesse ficado ruim. Muito pelo contrario. Tinha ficado perfeito. Se olhando no espelho ela nem podia acreditar que era ela mesma ali. Ela só não sabia se teria coragem de passar pela porta da boate daquele jeito.

Ino tinha emprestado a ela um vestido tomara que caia preto que mal chegava as coxas de Hinata, mas que moldava seu corpo perfeitamente e valorizava os seios dela. Os cabelos soltos e lisos pareciam ter um brilho a mais. Uma maquiagem suave ressaltava os belos olhos dela e os lábios macios. Ela parecia pronta para destruir corações. Não que ela tivesse qualquer intenção de fazer algo nesse sentido.

Quando Hinata cruzou a porta da boate ela ainda estava tentando entender como Ino a tinha convencido a sair com aquele vestido. Ela se sentiu um cordeiro no meio de uma alcatéia quando vários olhares masculinos se viraram na direção dela.

-Relaxa. –Ino falou tranqüila –Isso só quer dizer que eles estão morrendo de tesão por você. Não é ótimo?

E Hinata se colocou a pensar... É, era ótimo sim. Ela não se lembrava de ter sido o objeto de desejo dos homens muitas vezes. E até que ela estava gostando da atenção. Por um minuto ela se sentiu... Má. E ela adorou a sensação.

-Vamos no bar! –Ino falou puxando Hinata pela mão.

Hinata riu enquanto a loira a arrastou pela pista de dança cheia até o balcão do bar. No caminho Hinata recebeu vários olhares e cumprimentos de homens e ela estava se sentindo cada vez melhor.

-O que você quer beber? –Ino perguntou.

-O mesmo que você.

-Duas marguaritas!

E a primeira rodada se transformou em segunda, que virou uma terceira. Hinata achou melhor parar por ali. Ela não estava acostumada com os saltos no sapato e cair no meio da boate não seria nada legal. Mas ela estava adorando a leveza que ela sentia agora. Parecia mais fácil dançar e deixar a música levar os problemas embora. Ela e Ino estavam se divertindo como nunca, recebendo ofertas de danças e bebidas por parte de vários homens. Por uma noite ela estava feliz de não ser a pobre Hyuga...

Até que ela se virou e deu de cara com Naruto e Sakura dançando juntos num canto mais afastado. Tudo bem, mais para se agarrando num canto. As mãos do loiro estavam agarrando a bunda da testuda, enquanto ela beijava o pescoço dele. Isso enojou Hinata profundamente.

Ino percebeu imediatamente a mudança de humor da morena e seguindo o olhar dela encontrou a causa do problema.

-Testuda desgraçada! –ela xingou –Hinata, meu anjo, você está legal?

-Sim... –Hinata respondeu de forma nada convincente.

Ino torceu o nariz. Agora sim, Hinata tinha que se vingar de algum jeito e a loira iria convence-la disso. Ela só precisava achar a situação perfeita...

-Ah... –um sorriso maldoso enfeitou o rosto de Ino ao encontrar exatamente o que ela procurava.

-Hinata, você não pode deixar isso barato! –ela falou –Você tem que fazer alguma coisa!

-O que? –a Hyuga perguntou desanimada. Ela não ia chorar. Ela não ia chorar...

-Aquilo. –ela falou virando a amiga para o lado do bar.

Hinata olhou confusa até ver um homem lindo parado no bar. Mas aquele não era...

-Sasuke-Kun? –ela perguntou confusa.

-O próprio. –Ino falou animada –Quem melhor para dar um troco na testuda do que o cara que ela nunca conseguiu? E ainda o melhor amigo do Naruto? É perfeito!

Hinata engoliu em seco.

-Eu não sei, Ino, não me parece uma boa idéia...

Ino revirou os olhos.

-Meu amor, é uma ótima idéia!

Ino tinha com o tempo desistido completamente de Sasuke. Na verdade agora ela estava namorando com Choji. Mas Sakura nunca tinha perdido a esperança de que o Uchiha um dia olharia para ela e descobriria que ela era a mulher da vida dele.

-Mas... E se ele me der um fora? –Hinata perguntou nervosa.

-Em você? –Ino perguntou como se a morena fosse louca –Você já se viu hoje? Só se ele fosse louco, ou gay. Além do mais você sabe que ele é bem do tipo que curte ficadas de uma noite.

É, Hinata sabia sim disso. Sasuke tinha se tornado o perfeito cafajeste nos últimos tempos. Um destruidor de corações. Bom, nisso Hinata estava segura. O dela já tinha sido destruído por outra pessoa mesmo...

Mas mesmo assim. Por mais brava que ela estivesse com Naruto ela não sabia se tinha a coragem de dar em cima do melhor amigo dele. Parecia tão baixo, vulgar e... Mau...

-Hinata. –Ino falou séria –Do jeito que eu vejo isso você pode sair dessa situação de duas formas: como a pobre menina que foi trocada por outra, ou a vagabunda que não ligava e logo arrumou outro. Eu particularmente preferiria ser a segunda do que aceitar a pena alheia...

Hinata suspirou. Ino estava certa. Ela estava cansada de ser a pobre herdeira Hyuga. Por uma noite ela queria ser Hinata e fazer algo errado. Bom, ela faria algo errado. Com Uchiha Sasuke.

Ela respirou fundo e depois de um último olhar encorajador de Ino ela se dirigiu até o bar, onde o Uchiha ainda estava encostado, de costas para as pessoas, bebericando alguma coisa.

Hinata nunca tinha sido muito boa de flerte, mas ela se lembrava de coisas que Ino costumava fazer e que sempre davam certa. Dessa forma ela parou ao lado dele sem sequer olhar na direção dele e se debruçou sobre o balcão.

-Uma margarita. –ela disse ao bartender, ainda sem olhar para o moreno.

Ela prendeu a respiração enquanto aguardava algum sinal de que tinha chamado a atenção do Uchiha. Um, dois, três...

Ela sentiu o corpo dele virar levemente para o lado dela. Bingo! Ela tinha conseguido a primeira parte.

-Hinata?

Ok, ela sentira um arrepio percorrer todo o corpo dela. Não é que ele tinha uma voz maravilhosa?

Ela se virou lentamente e fingiu tê-lo visto pela primeira vez.

-Sasuke-Kun! Como vai?

-Bem. E você?

-Bem. –ela respondeu sorrindo.

Claro que ela e Sasuke nunca tinham sido amigos, sequer camaradas, mas eles se encontravam com certa regularidade quando ela namorava com Naruto. Mas ela achava um milagre ele lembrar o nome dela.

-Tem certeza de que você está bem? –ele perguntou arqueando a sobrancelha.

Hinata segurou o copo com mais força, mas seu rosto não traiu nada.

-Sim.

Sasuke desviou os olhos dela e olhou para um canto da boate. Ela nem precisava virar-se para saber para onde ele estava olhando.

-Fico feliz em saber. –ele falou com sua voz sem emoções.

-Percebe-se. –ela provocou.

De onde tinha saído isso? Ela estava mexendo com Sasuke Uchiha!

Ele também pareceu surpreso, mas o único sinal que indicava isso era seu arquear de sobrancelha.

-Eu achei que você estava com a Ino. –ele falou de repente, mudando de assunto –Onde ela está?

-Eu me separei dela para pegar uma bebida. –ela falou –Eu não sabia que você tinha me visto antes, eu só te vi agora...

-Acredite, todo mundo te viu entrar. –ele falou, com um leve sorriso de canto de lábio, descendo os olhos pelo corpo dela.

Oh Kami, oh Kami! Ele estava flertando com ela! _Com ela_!

-Hum... –ela murmurou como se não fosse nada, então deu um gole em sua bebida, para prolongar o silêncio.

-Mas o que te traz aqui está noite, Hinata? –Sasuke perguntou –Eu nunca pensei que você fosse do tipo de sair.

-Eu não sou. –ela admitiu –Mas Ino insistiu tanto. Ela queria...

-Que você não ficasse na fossa? –ele provocou.

-Que eu me vingasse. –ela falou com um sorriso de canto de lábio.

Sasuke mais uma vez arqueou a sobrancelha.

Hinata estava começando a entende-lo. Ele era basicamente como o pai dela e Neji. Ele não demonstrava muito nas expressões faciais, mas pequenos gestos podiam representar grandes coisas.

-E como ela queria que você se vingasse? –ele perguntou, inclinando-se na direção dela.

Hinata olhou para a pista de dança, então voltou seus olhos para Sasuke.

-Quer dançar? –ela perguntou.

Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto de lábio.

-Vamos. –ele falou dando lugar para ela passar.

Hinata caminhou na frente, mas ela podia sentir os olhos de Sasuke queimando suas costas. Ela parou num ponto que lhe pareceu agradável e começou a se mover na batida rápida da música. Logo ela sentiu a mão de Sasuke agarrar sua cintura e vira-la, fazendo ficar frente a frente com ele.

Ela deu um sorriso de canto de lábio, dançando um pouco mais perto dele. Treinar na água tinha dado a ela mais fluidez, mais graça. Agora ela era grata por isso.

A primeira música foi uma provocação. Os corpos apenas se roçavam, sem um contato real. Quando a segunda música começou já dava para sentir as faíscas de atração voando ao redor deles.

Hinata virou-se, dando as costas para Sasuke, ainda se mexendo no ritmo da música. Foi quando ela finalmente sentiu as duas mãos dele agarrando a cintura dela de forma firme e puxando contra o corpo dele. Hinata sentiu o arrepio que correu todo seu corpo ao sentir suas costas se baterem com o peito firme do shinobi. Ele segurou as mãos dela e deslizou-as pelo corpo sinuoso da morena, fazendo com que ela fechasse os olhos de deleite. Ela não conteve um suspiro quando sentiu o lábio dele roçar sua orelha.

Então ele a virou, puxando-a com força contra o corpo dele. O ar desaparecendo dos pulmões dela, quando os seus seios se chocaram com o peitoral forte dele. As mãos dele a seguraram com decisão pela cintura, e Hinata teve que segurar nos ombros dele para se firmar. Ele se aproximou mais, se isso ainda era possível, de forma que quando ele falou seu hálito aqueceu os lábios de Hinata.

-Você tem certeza de que quer isso? –ele perguntou.

Hinata apenas pôde fazer que sim com a cabeça.

-Depois de feito não tem mais volta. –ele lembrou-a.

-Eu não me importo. –ela falou, a voz meio perdida –Você se importa?

Ele apenas deu um sorriso de canto de lábio e aproximou seus lábios da orelha dela.

-Eu só vou te avisar uma vez. –ele falou, deixando seus lábios roçarem a orelha dela -Eu não sou gentil, então não me peça para ser.

Ele tinha dito isso com a intenção de assusta-la? Porque se fosse tinha tido o efeito totalmente contrário e ela estava agora se sentindo mais excitada do que nunca. Naruto sempre a tratara como uma boneca prestes a ser quebrada, ela queria saber como era se sentir mais ousada, mais mulher.

-Mas ao mesmo tempo... –ele falou, sem dar tempo para ela se recuperar –Eu posso te levar a um lugar onde você apenas sonhou em estar.

Kami, esse homem tinha uma voz orgásmica.

-Então me leve. –ela falou e Hinata queria chorar de frustração ao ouvir o tremor na própria voz, mas aparentemente Sasuke não ligou.

-Vamos. –ele pegou-a pela mão, puxando-a para longe da pista de dança.

Hinata teve a leve impressão de ter passado por cabelos rosa na saída da boate, mas ela não prestou atenção de verdade. Ela não se importava, aliás ela sequer se lembrava no momento.

Assim que eles deixaram a boate o ar frio da noite se chocou contra o corpo quente de Hinata fazendo com que ela se arrepiasse brevemente. Mas isso também logo foi esquecido quando Sasuke a virou-a rapidamente, fazendo as costas dela baterem contra a parede de fora do prédio. E no segundo seguinte la estavam os lábios dele, firmes, fortes, quentes.

Hinata se rendeu totalmente ao beijo. Fazia tempo que ela não sentia um desejo tão inebriante quanto aquele. O jeito que ele dominou sua boca, fazendo-a se abrir em um segundo, deslizando sua língua, fazendo ela submissa. Como o corpo dele empurrou o dela contra a parede, fazendo eles se moldarem. A mão dele que desceu pelas costas dela, até segura-la pela coxa e faze-la laçar com a perna a cintura dele.

Tudo nele era sexual e delicioso e, mesmo que fosse por uma noite apenas, Hinata queria sentir tudo. Tudo mesmo.

Ela sentiu a mão dele deslizar por debaixo da barra de seu vestido, deixando um caminho de fogo pela pele dela, fazendo-a desejar mais.

-Minha casa. –ele falou, quase rugiu por entre beijos –Agora.

Hinata nem tinha muita certeza de como eles tinham chegado até a casa de Sasuke entre beijos e amassos, mas de alguma forma la estavam eles, Sasuke brigando com a fechadura, enquanto a beijava como se o mundo estivesse para acabar.

Uma vez que a porta se fechou eles foram direto as roupas, ou a tarefa de se livrar delas. Hinata nunca tinha visto um homem lidar tão rapidamente com um zíper e um vestido como Sasuke lidara com o seu. Não que a experiência dela fosse muito ampla nessa área.

Ela mal tinha conseguido se livrar da camisa dele quando ele a pegou no colo, vestida apenas em sua calcinha e sapatos de salto, e levou-a até seu quarto, arremessando-a na cama.

Hinata estava a ponto de chutar seus sapatos para longe, quando Sasuke a parou.

-Deixa eles. Você fica incrível assim. –ele falou com um sorriso cafajeste.

Ele se acomodou entre as pernas macias de Hinata, e ela sentiu um arrepio de excitação ao sentir o membro dele, duro e pronto, roçando a parte interna de sua coxa. Oh Kami, eles realmente iam fazer isso...

-Arrependida já? –ele provocou.

-Nem de longe. –ela falou antes de puxa-lo para outro beijo.

Realmente, ele não mentira quando dissera que não era gentil. A forma como ele a beijava, ou como as mãos dele deslizavam pela pele dela, eram tudo, menos gentil. Mas Hinata descobriu que realmente gostava disso nele. Era como se ele não conseguisse toca-la o suficiente ou rápido o bastante.

Ela sentiu a língua quente dele traçar um caminho em seu pescoço e então mais para baixo, até rodear um mamilo. Hinata soltou um gemido forte quando os lábios dele envolveram o pequeno botão e o sugou. Ela não pôde fazer nada mais do que agarrar os cabelos dele e se derreter como açúcar na boca dele.

Tão distraída pela boca de Sasuke, Hinata quase não percebeu a mão que descia pela sua cintura, até que essa tocou a lateral de sua calcinha. Ela soltou um gritinho abafado quando ela sentiu o material se partir, mas logo a boca de Sasuke a distraiu mais uma vez, mordicando o contorno do seio dela.

Hinata realmente gemeu alto quando o polegar de Sasuke encontrou seu clitóris e começou a esfrega-lo, fazendo as sensações mais maravilhosas percorrem o corpo dela. E logo um dedo entrou na feminilidade dela, fazendo-a gemer de prazer.

Logo um segundo dedo se juntou ao primeiro e alguma exclamação incoerente escapou da boca de Hinata.

-Você ama isso, não ama? –Sasuke provocou, seus dedos trabalhando sem misericórdia dentro dela –Você adora sentir isso.

-Sim... –ela gemeu, sem nem perceber.

-Me diz o que você quer. –ele falou ao ouvi dela, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha –Me diz o que você quer que eu faça com você.

-Eu quero você... –ela falou com dificuldade. Era difícil se concentrar com o que ele estava fazendo com ela.

-O que você quer?

-Eu quero você dentro de mim. –ela falou entre ofegos, ela podia sentir o orgasmo chegando. Ela estava tão perto.

-O que você quer? –ele quase rosnou na orelha dela.

-Eu quero que você me coma. –ela realmente gritou ao sentir o primeiro orgasmo atingi-la.

-Essa é minha menina. –Sasuke falou com um sorriso satisfeito.

Hinata assistiu em fascinação enquanto ele se livrava de suas calças, se mostrando mais do que pronto para toma-la. Ela sentiu ele se acomodar melhor entre suas pernas e numa forte estocada ele estava dentro e tão fundo que ela achava que ia explodir, tamanha a sensação de preenchimento que ele lhe dava.

Ele mal deu a ela tempo de se acostumar com seu tamanho, ele começou a se movimentar, seu quadril se chocando contra o dela, mandando as mais absurdas ondas de calor para o corpo dela.

E logo ele estava içando o corpo dela, sentando nos próprios calcanhares, dando a ela a chance de cavalga-lo e um pouco mais de controle. Mas mesmo assim as mãos dele estavam no quadril dela, guiando aquele ritmo rápido e torturante, enquanto ela subia e descia na ereção dele.

Hinata agarrou-se aos ombros de Sasuke e mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando conter os gemidos, tentando manter a sanidade, mas naquela cavalgada estava sendo terrivelmente difícil manter algum controle.

Ela se sentia totalmente acariciada por dentro. Sasuke alcançando lugares nela que ela sequer sabia que existiam, dando um prazer tão além de qualquer outro que ela já tivesse sentido. Ela queria chegar ao fim, mas mesmo assim não queria. Ela tinha medo de explodir e medo de não explodir. Ela estava perdendo a cabeça.

-Sasuke... –ela murmurou.

-Isso, diz meu nome. –ele falou, mordiscando o lóbulo da orelha dela.

-SASUKE! –ela gritou quando o orgasmo mais incrível que ela já sentira atingiu seu corpo.

Ela desabou sobre ele, mas Sasuke continuou trabalhando em seu próprio prazer, movimentando-se dentro dela, até que com um gemido rouco e uma mordida no ombro da Hyuga ele inundou-a com sua semente.

Os dois desabaram na cama e Hinata não tinha muita certeza se conseguiria levantar dali tão cedo.

-Bem vinda ao mundo dos malvados, Hinata. –Sasuke sussurrou em sua orelha.

A morena sorriu suavemente.

Até que era um lugar interessante para se estar...

* * *

**Reviews sao bem vindos!**


End file.
